


道歉的态度要诚恳

by stana181920



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 甜宠肉渣猫猫毒液舔埃迪，巨型OOC，看个热闹就好了全是私设和bug





	道歉的态度要诚恳

Venom惹Eddie生气了。  
这一次他忍不住吃掉了一个不那么恶劣的坏蛋的一条胳膊和一条腿。Eddie当场就对Venom发了火，他认为Venom根本不听他的话，而Venom的理由是——他太饿了，他已经克制住没有一口咬掉对方的头。  
Eddie整整三天没有和Venom说话，他照常给Venom吃他喜欢的食物，但他就是不和那个黑家伙说话。  
Venom很憋屈，他头一次想要向这位人类道歉，但他只会教育Eddie如何向前女友道歉，一旦事情发生在自己身上，Venom就变成了一个大傻瓜。  
Venom想要带一只小动物回来让Eddie开心，虽然那会让他有一种自己主动背叛自己的感觉。他知道Eddie喜欢毛茸茸的生物，比如狗、猫、兔子、熊猫……Eddie会经常逗逗在街上看到的宠物猫狗，偶尔会给流浪的小动物们送些吃的和旧衣物做成的小被子。尽管每次小动物们会被附身在Eddie身上的Venom吓得发抖，但Eddie从未放弃过对带毛生物的喜欢。  
每一次Eddie出门，Venom都会格外注意街上的小动物，而他散发出的强烈狩猎气场往往会让Eddie离小动物们还有很远的时候就让它们逃得老远了。Venom讨厌愚蠢的猫狗兔子，他比较喜欢蜘蛛，但Eddie不喜欢。  
在Eddie单方面与Venom冷战的第五天，他们在夜归时遇到了一只黑色猫咪。猫咪看起来太饿了，因此Eddie手上的食物让它一步步走向Eddie。Venom一见到这只黑色的猫咪就喜欢上了他那即使是黑夜也掩盖不住其美丽的毛发，Venom认为如果一定要选择一只小动物，那眼前的这只猫显然是最佳选择。他趁一人一猫都不注意的时候进入了猫咪的身体。  
Venom让Eddie摸不着头脑的动作再次让男人生气，他揪起猫咪的后颈，咬牙切齿地质问Venom到底要干什么，眼前的猫却无辜地发出一声软绵绵的叫喊。  
Eddie担心会被路人当做疯子，他只能把猫咪往怀里一揣，带回家。  
冰箱里刚好有Eddie为Venom准备的冻鱼，他扔了一条给黑猫吃，猫咪吭哧吭哧吃完后拿脑袋去蹭Eddie的腿。  
大概是实在无法拒绝毛茸茸的猫咪外型，Eddie咳了一下，终于愿意理会Venom：“撒娇没有用！”  
Venom见Eddie和自己说话了，想要回答Eddie时却发出了一声猫叫：“喵——”  
Eddie忍不住大笑起来，他弯腰一把抱住黑猫：“你可比Venom可爱多了。”  
Venom寄生在黑猫身体里本是想要逗Eddie开心，得来的却是男人对猫咪的赞赏，Venom自然是相当不满，他龇牙咧嘴冲Eddie呜呜叫，男人却摸着猫咪的下巴：“哟哟哟，小猫咪生气了。”  
Venom发誓他从黑猫身体出来后要做的第一件事就是吃掉这只愚蠢的猫。  
Eddie收拾完厨房后直接就去洗澡，他这一个星期都过的很疲惫，早睡这个好习惯不用刻意养成竟然就已经被他保持良好了。  
刚沾到枕头没多久的Eddie就开始打起了小鼾，黑猫原本是想要钻进被窝和Eddie一起睡觉的，却在Eddie发现他时就给扔了出去。因此此时Venom坐在Eddie面前，对着男人露出他能做出的最可怕的表情，可男人根本没睁眼，还舔了舔嘴唇。Venom觉得Eddie一定是在梦里把他最爱的巧克力给吃完了。  
猫咪翘着尾巴在床上踩来踩去，要不是今天借着猫咪的外貌终于让Eddie与他讲话，他早就想要重新回到Eddie的身体里了——猫咪不能取代Eddie，猫咪没有Eddie好。  
Venom本打算窝在Eddie脚边睡觉，他却在路过Eddie的腰侧时起了坏心。  
黑猫拱进了Eddie的被窝，准确找到了男人胯间的那团软肉——Eddie喜欢裸睡——舔了起来。  
猫舌上细小的倒刺让Eddie的阴茎迅速勃起，Venom借着猫咪的身体，从第三者的眼睛里观察Eddie的阴茎，对于猫来说它是个大家伙，但对于Venom来说它是个袖珍的小可爱。  
无论是大家伙还是小可爱，Venom都喜欢这个外面柔软内部坚硬的东西，Venom想，如果此刻能在上面涂上巧克力酱就更棒了。  
于是他便将Eddie的阴茎当做涂了巧克力酱的大饼干棍，越舔越觉得实在美味，以至于他完全没发现已经清醒的Eddie。  
男人一把揪起Venom，小猫显然也有些陷入情欲——猫儿的阴茎露出了一截小红肉，他湿漉漉的双眼泛着无辜的“泪光”，Eddie本打算把Venom狠狠教训一顿，却被他的可怜样子击中柔软的心。  
Venom喵喵叫了两声，粉色的肉垫在空中挥舞似乎想要触碰Eddie的脸。  
男人把小猫放下来，对他说：“Venom，不要胡闹了。”  
Venom却爬上了Eddie的肩上，用头去蹭Eddie的脸颊，蹭完不忘再舔舔Eddie的耳廓——Venom可是太知道Eddie的敏感点都在哪里了。  
而Eddie在意的只有这可恶的Venom用刚舔过自己阴茎的舌头舔自己的脸和耳朵，Eddie再次把猫咪揪起来，扔在了床尾，然而他的小兄弟还立着，需要赶紧解决。Eddie的手抚上自己的阴茎准备快速来个手活，猫咪却抢先一步趴在Eddie的小腹，拿屁股对着男人，自顾自继续舔着Eddie的肉棒。  
在Venom享用着这份世界上最美妙味道的肉棒时，Eddie发现了一个有趣的东西——猫咪的蛋蛋。  
黑猫的黑色蛋蛋如两个小小绒球挂在他的小肉穴下面，Eddie终于忍不住，伸手去揉揉那两个肉球。  
猫咪惊得跳起来，然后转过身对Eddie低吼，Eddie却是幸灾乐祸地笑：“Venom，道歉的态度要诚恳！”  
一句话让Venom乖乖收敛了刚亮出来的利爪，只是用肉垫象征性地拍打了Eddie不老实的手。Eddie抱起黑猫亲了亲他的脑袋：“Venom，用心点，快帮我弄出来。”  
Venom粉色的小舌头顺着Eddie的柱体从头舔到尾，倒刺舔弄阴茎是Eddie从未体验过的感觉，这感觉实在是太他妈的爽了。然而猫舌毕竟还是太小，Eddie左手也在撸动着自己的阴茎，猫儿转而去专心舔舐Eddie的马眼。  
“妈的，Venom，这感觉太好了。”Eddie低声骂出来，Venom听Eddie如此说，忍不住翘起了尾巴，Eddie用右手顺了顺Venom的尾巴，小猫儿也爽得嗷嗷叫了起来。  
Eddie快要到达高潮，此时Venom趴在Eddie的腿间舔他的囊袋，看见Eddie的囊袋让Venom想起刚刚Eddie揉自己蛋蛋的事情，于是Venom坏心地加快舔舐速度，倒刺剐蹭细嫩的皮肤让Eddie感到些许疼痛，却在同时获取了更多的快感。  
Eddie射了出来，浓浊的液体大部分洒在了他的肚子上，Venom主动地承担起了清理Eddie精液的工作——他如同舔牛奶那样把Eddie的精液一滴不剩全吃进肚子里。  
然而猫儿的小小阴茎还红肿着，他委屈地看着Eddie，Eddie却装睡。Venom用牙轻咬Eddie的鼻尖、嘴唇、耳朵，Eddie烦不胜烦，使劲揉着黑猫的脸：“听着，我从没有给猫咪撸过！你自己舔明白吗！”  
Venom却趁机钻进了Eddie的体内，脱离了Venom的可怜猫咪明显受着惊吓了，他跳下床缩在角落里呼呼睡下。  
Eddie重新闭上眼，却并没有入睡，他说：“我决定留下它。”  
Venom知道Eddie指那只黑猫，他不太愿意：“不！我会吃掉它！”  
“那你就从我的身体里出去，找别人！”  
“他不准和你一起睡。”  
Eddie嘴角勾起笑：“我要叫他Venom。”  
Venom立刻尖叫起来：“我才是Venom！”  
“你是寄生虫，寄——生——虫！”  
“道歉！Eddie，你得给我道歉！立刻，道！歉！”  
Eddie忍不住大笑：“我原谅你了。”  
Venom听到Eddie这么说后安静下来。Eddie过了许久带着笑说：“晚安，Venom。”  
Venom的脑袋窜了出来，他用大舌头舔舔Eddie：“晚安，Eddie。”

END  
毛线  
2018.11.12


End file.
